Cum bonae voluntatis
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: En realidad tomó la decisión casi de inmediato, pero no quiso aceptarla ni ponerla en marcha y sin embargo, cada vez que veía pasar al bastardo de Lord Gottwald hacia la celda de Anya...


Cum bonae voluntatis

Él sabía que la capturaron. Cuando abrazó a Kallen, tras abrir con las manos casi desnudas la cápsula para que se quedaran a esperar juntos a la guardia de Lelouch, ya sin energía para huír, vio por encima de su hombro el desenlace de lo que casi lo provoca congelarse junto al radar, quizás incluso mandando un desesperado e inútil mensaje por los comunicadores para cerciorarse y dar ánimos que bien sabía, Anya encontraría molestos. "Vete con ella. La elegiste, ¿no? Y no tienen mucho tiempo", habría dicho, sin duda alguna, ocultando su dolor en una capa de frialdad suicida que poco envidiaría la del verdadero Suzaku, a cuyo gemelo malvado acababan de mandar al Infierno.

El punto que representaba al peligroso Siegfred de ese sujeto se acercaba al Mordred de Anya. Desapareció uno primero (el corazón de Gino dio un brinco y pensó orgulloso, antes de sumergirse entre los cabellos de Kallen, que ella podría escapar) y luego (cuando Gino alzó la vista de nuevo, sonrojado, permitiendo que Kallen recuperara la respiración en el fuerte abrazo) se apagó el del Mordred, dándole una puñalada casi final y dejándolo saturado, ahora por completo, de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como cuando el Lancelot estalló en llamas sin expulsar al piloto.

Había tanta gente muerta y todavía muriendo, desapareciendo de los sensores y ni hablar de las causalidades anteriores a su alianza con los (exs) Caballeros Negros (que ahora no sabían lo que eran, con el nombre que les diera ese con el que peleaban, del mismo modo en que Gino no pudo decir bien cuál era su situación, colaborando con los terroristas a los que se había propuesto atrapar durante años, pero usando el uniforme de los de Asalto y pensando todas las noches antes de dormir junto a Kallen, en Bismarck y los demás, en la risa desdeñosa de Nonette cuando anunció sus planes y le ofreció su mano a Anya, que probablemente lo siguió solo para no dejarlo a merced de una personalidad perniciosa como la de Schneizel y que lamentó su decisión ni bien se dio cuenta de que lo que era una obsesión unilateral con lady Kouzuki, florecía en algo que la hería, hundiéndola en un desierto de nieve, llenando con palabras resentidas en su diario, el vacío que Gino dejaba sin quererlo), que se acostumbró al sabor de la sal a montones en la lengua.

De todos modos, no les quedaría mucho tiempo más, ¿verdad? En seguida tuvieron media docena de soldados apuntándoles. Gino pensó que se hubiera vuelto loco y habría acabado obligándolos a disparar si hubiesen tratado de colocar a Kallen (amordazada, indefensa y mujer. Su mujer, en manos de los ruines hombres de Lelouch) en un transporte o -ya en el palacio- celda aparte. Pero no. Los colocaron juntos, con la chaqueta de fuerza de los prisioneros británicos. Pero juntos. Ninguna clase de abuso, fuera del maltrato propio y mínimo que se le daba a los apresados.

No pensó en Anya hasta que se hallaron con los demás, amontonados en cuatro paredes minúsculas, esperando a que atraparan al último rebelde para organizar la ejecución en masa. El peor de los dragones estaba apaciguado a juicio de Gino y entonces, otro levantó vuelo sobre Camelot para hundirla en llamas.

Debemos reconocer que Jeremiah Gottwald tampoco dejó muchos espacios en blanco con su actitud ambigua, a la cual no prestó la menor de las atenciones al bajar cargando a Anya Alstreim hasta la cámara de prisioneros, pasando por enfrente de la celda que correspondía a Weinberg y compañía. No dio ninguna explicación a Sayoko acerca del estado de las ropas de ambos, descorridas, desabrochadas, húmedas y sucias con arena. Era muy fácil hacer solo por eso, las peores asunciones. Sin hablar de los moretones en el rostro de lady Alstreim (el Mordred y el Siegfred cayeron al mar, ella perdió el sentido, golpeándose con la cápsula de metal abierta por el cortador del brazo metálico de Lord Gottwald), lo rojizo de sus labios (tuvo que hacerle una maniobra RCP ya en la costa) y su top negro, desgarrado al igual que su sostén (no paró ni un instante a pensar en si la piel de la chica que bien podía ser su hija, estaba suave y mojada, en el vértigo que le causaba la mera idea de haberla liberado de una maldición solo para que muriera sin que comprendiera a fondo su situación), por debajo de una manta que Jeremiah hiciera traer a los paramédicos y que si bien podía ayudar un poco a su pudor, no lo suficiente como para que el menor de los movimientos no revelara mucho de su estado actual.

Su expresión ausente, la sangre bajando de su nariz, que en vez de ser colocada con todos los demás, que notaron esto horrorizados, fue puesta en una celda cerrada y visitada diariamente por Jeremiah, el enmascarado fanático de Lelouch, terminó de confirmar las peores sospechas de Gino Weinberg, que pronto mutaron en certezas terribles acerca de su destino. Shinichiro Tamaki fue el primero en verbalizar algo agresivamente a través del grueso vidrio de observación: PEDÓFILO HIJO DE PUTA. Y VIOLADOR. También en demostrar que el cautiverio era a prueba de balas y sonidos, así que Jeremiah Gottwald solo vio que numerosos rebeldes lo miraban con odio, moviendo labios que no se molestó en leer antes de sonreír y seguir de largo, cada día que bajaba a los calabozos.

Una verdadera pena porque si el joven Lord Weinberg hubiera conocido a Lord Gottwald más que de palabra antes de su deserción, toda segunda idea sobre su trato con una dama -en especial si esta no estuviera dispuesta, incluso, agregando rigurosamente para llegar a los extremos de los rumores que viajaban con rapidez entre los amontonados prisioneros, un compromiso oficial, como es propio en la vieja escuela de Caballería- se habría desvanecido de inmediato. Solo la edad le hubiera impedido por menos de cinco años hacer bromas de taberna llamándolo "padre", olvidando a su desgraciado progenitor, con el que solo lo unía el apellido y las tarjetas de crédito que aún no fueron canceladas.

De existir siquiera una duda acerca del trato que Anya recibía del Caballero restante al servicio de Lelouch, la culpa que se cernió sobre la mente de Gino Weinberg, torturándolo día y noche hasta que se puso fecha a su ejecución, habría dejado de asfixiarlo por momentos y con claridad hubiera apreciado que pese a la máscara que cubría la mitad de las facciones de Jeremiah Gottwald, su fisionomía no hablaba de vicios (sexuales, al menos), a diferencia de la de Luciano Bradley.

Se dijo a sí mismo "traidor" y ególatra hasta que la sangre de sus palabras sin pronunciar se desbordó dentro suyo. Kallen apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, intentando consolarlo, pero sus esfuerzos no le llegaban. Había rogado a la fuerza superior que quisiera escucharlo para que su mujer no le fuera arrebatada, para que estuvieran protegidos y ella siempre donde pudiera verla, sin que nadie mancillara su honor más que con la derrota y el cautiverio que también él vivía.

Puso tantas energías en estas oraciones que borró por completo cualquier otro aspecto que no los involucrara a ambos. Anya, junto con todos sus amigos y compañeros de la Rebelión se desdibujaron de sus pensamientos hasta que suspiró aliviado, solo para tensarse nuevamente al observar a ese hombre, sin duda desalmado, cargar el cuerpo diminuto de su mejor amiga y primera amante.

Fueron días y noches sin dormir. Su mente, que nunca fue algo de lo que se jactara, a diferencia de su valentía y código de honor, trabajaba a todo motor para generar un método y liberar a Lady Alstreim. La frustración lo azotaba. Lloraba en silencio cuando los otros dormían. Kallen le pedía que no se martirizara, pero su voz suavizada no era suficiente. Y ella tenía sus propios esqueletos de los cuales ocuparse, en el palacio oriental Kouzuki, detrás de sus párpados.

En realidad tomó la decisión casi de inmediato, pero no quiso aceptarla ni ponerla en marcha y sin embargo, cada vez que veía pasar al bastardo de Lord Gottwald hacia la celda de Anya, se sentía presionado, como si le apretaran un miembro agangrenado en la zona donde aún no llegaba la infección. Debía cortar aquella parte de sí mismo, que no le pertenecía y que vivía dentro de Anya Alstreim. No existían otras soluciones menos nocivas. Terminó de convencerse días antes de la ejecución anunciada. No es que les concedieran un último deseo, siquiera una cena lujosa o los que pretendían ni más ni menos que la cabeza del Emperador Demonio. Pero aprovechándose de la situación, exigió a la mujer shinobi una última entrevista con Anya, la cual no sería inmolada, pese a que asistiría en calidad de detenida. Jeremiah Gottwald había pedido su protección. No podía eximirla, pero sí convertir una condena mortal en perpetua bajo su tutela.

Rogó desesperadamente a la única sirvienta de Lelouch cuyos ojos no resplandecían en rojo corrupto. Hubiera besado sus pies, pero la mujer era tan decente que uno se preguntaría cómo podía servir a alguien así. Sayoko Shinozaki terminó por asentir, por encima de las formas con las cuales pasaba a cerciorarse del bienestar de los prisioneros, escribiendo sus observaciones como una enfermera. El alivio y el terror colmaron a Gino cuando fue arrastrado por los guardias, sin atreverse a mirar a Kallen, que quizás lucía tan fuera de sí en su molde habitual porque leyó su mente y oyó su corazón acelerado en las noches en las que soñaba con ese futuro a corto plazo espantoso, que por fin acababa de llegarle.

Anya Alstreim a penas y lo reconoció, constantemente entrando y saliendo de recuerdos mezclados, que le costaba ordenar para conseguir patrones de lo que Marianne le arrebató por años. Él pensaría que esta confusión se debía al abuso y el dolor lo sacudió como una corriente eléctrica cuando avanzó de rodillas en su dirección, con los brazos tras la espalda, ella igualmente inmovilizada, pero vistiendo como una civil. Por supuesto, un vestido de seda rosado, que Anya consideraba fresco -absorbida como estaba por las sensaciones, evitando los pensamientos caóticos que la empujaban a la oscuridad- y que Gino encontró obsceno, avergonzado nuevamente por su egoísmo e impotente al no encontrar mejor manera de protegerla.

-Te extrañaba. Fuiste muy valiente al pelear sola contra él.-se sorbió las lágrimas, conteniéndose de derramarlas en tropel, porque bien sabía que perdería la fortaleza de la que se invistió para cumplir con su tarea como amigo y casi hermano, después de amante rechazado y a su vez, cedido. Buscó apoyarse en su hombro, inclinándose, como había hecho numerosas veces en la intimidad. Aspiró su perfume por última vez y se dio cuenta de que no conocía a Anya desde siempre como tenía la impresión, de que ella estaba en su vida desde hacía menos de cinco años que pasaron en un dulce suspiro. ¿Cómo arrancar lo que le parecía una eternidad? Si, sabía cómo, técnicamente y difícilmente fallara, tras haber llegado tan lejos, pero la pregunta no versaba sobre aquello, sino sobre algo más profundo.

"Mañana estaremos juntos", se aseguró. Anya estuvo a punto de repetir su nombre, de empujarlo suavemente, aguijoneada por una culpa fantasmal debido a Kallen, a penas comprendiendo solo una parte de lo que sucedía y no la que explicaba el desenlace que protagonizaría.

¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes, si la mujer, no, la niña o adolescente que los ha salvado más veces de las que hubieran podido hacerle sonreír fuera a pasar un Infierno de ahora en más? ¿Qué habrían hecho de no tener poder suficiente para desafiar a sus enemigos de otra manera? ¿Qué habrían hecho de saber que no podrían consolarla de forma alguna porque la Muerte los llevaría primero? Gino Weinberg no encontró una solución mejor que la que su herencia británica le había dejado. Antes que entregar los bienes, era mejor quemarlos y si existía el peligro de ser capturados, acaso ultrajados, era preferible...su patria le avergonzaba y hasta el día en que puso en marcha sus resignadas maquinaciones con el corazón en un puño, estaba convencido de que existían otras salidas. Pero se encontró contra la espada y la pared. No, ni siquiera se hablaba de él, sino de Anya, con la que compartía un lazo tan intenso, que de tratarse de hermanos habrían sido incestuosos y de ser marido y mujer, el calor de sus cuerpos habría sido apagado por la naturalidad con la que hubiera florecido su amistad.

Así que Gino Weinberg aspiró profundo, puso su mente en blanco y concentró toda su energía en morder la yugular de Anya Alstreim, tal y como meses atrás presionaba un botón para volar en pedazos un campamento de rebeldes o disparaba contra un objetivo tratando de ignorar, siquiera por ese instante, que destruía una vida y convenciéndose de que era su misión, pensando en un futuro donde la guerra no existiera. Pero entonces no hubo promesas de en sueño. Solo una tranquilidad brumosa y manchada con la sangre que le empapó la boca.

(el sabor le recordó vagamente al de su menstruación, cuando él insistía en tocarla y besarla si no le dolía)

-¡Ah...! Gi...no...oh...

(su voz quebrada, adolorida y sin aliento fue horripilantemente similar a la que dejó escapar cuando perdieron la virginidad juntos, apretada ella contra él, buscando consuelo en su abrazo)

Abrió la boca, dejando caer el trozo de cartílago desgarrado, sin ver más que manchas rojas y rosadas, borrosos los ojos por las lágrimas. El estómago frío hasta entonces, se removió con violencia y cuando los guardias irrumpieron para separarlos (inútil. Anya Alstreim caía hacia atrás con la vista perdida y palabras mudas en los labios, mientras que Gino Weinberg se preguntaba con ausencia cómo podia tener tanta sangre el cuerpo su mejor amiga, siendo tan pequeña), él empezó a vomitar lo poco que consiguió pasar esa mañana como desayuno en la celda, antes de notar que sus represores iban liderados por el mortificado Lord Gottwald.

-¡Esto es por ti!-Rugió retorciéndose en su dirección, con las pupilas afiladas, antes de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Mantuvo la consciencia el tiempo suficiente como para notar que la mortificación no era exclusivamente suya pero al despertar en aislamiento, se dijo que sí era el único que mereciera echarla de menos.


End file.
